eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Companions
Companions are animals that every inhabitant of Eldarya has. They mostly act as messengers and scavengers. They can be used to find equipment, eggs, food, bait, and various other items by sending them out on exploration. In order to play the Mini-Games, it is required to have at least one Companion. Starting Companions In Join the Guard of El, players automatically take a test that matches them to one of three Companions. Based on their results, they can get either a Becola, a Corko, or a Sabali. Players are also automatically given an incubator in order to hatch their Companion. Obtaining Most Companions can be found either through exploration or on the Market, but there are a few that can only be obtained by buying them from the Companion Shop. There are others that were only available during certain events. In order to catch a Companion in the wild, certain types of baits are needed. Each wild Companion has a specific bait that they like and having the correct bait will raise the probability of a successful capture significantly. However, it is possible to lose a companion even with the right kind of bait. Hatching Each Companion species has a different amount of time needed before it completely hatches. Generally, the more rare a Companion is, the longer it will take to hatch with common Companions taking the least amount of time. Players can prematurely hatch a companion by paying Gold Coins. The amount of Gold Coins needed decreases one GC every three minutes. Companion Care All Companions have a certain type of food that only they will eat. Companions need to be fed every day. Each Companion has their own inventory that can hold up to 15 of whatever food they eat and all players can store up to 30 pieces of any food item. If a Companion runs out of food, their energy will deplete until it reaches zero. If a Companion still doesn't have enough food, then their affection level will begin to run out. Once their affection level reaches zero, the Companion will automatically return to their egg. Exploration After hatching, companions can explore any of the locations provided. The amount of time it takes for a companion to explore varies from spot to spot. Companions can be returned immediately by using Gold Coins. The amount of Gold Coins needed decreases by one GC every three minutes. Evolution Companions can evolve once with few exceptions. The specific requirements for evolution vary from species to species. Generally, players have to be at a certain experience level, the Companion's affection level has to be at a certain point, and the Companion has to be active for a set amount of days. Once all the requirements have been met, the Companion can be evolved. Companions will stay in their adult form from there on afterwards. List Below is a list of all known companions that are or at one point were available. Please note that this is not an exhaustive list; it is possible that a companion exists and has not been added. Common Rare Epic Legendary Event Trivia * Poulpatata and Dalafa are the only companions to have nocturnal versions. * Before October 16th, 2017, several aspects about companions were different:[INFO Changes and Improvements!], Technical team, Eldarya ** The "Hatch Now" button was not as obvious. ** Prematurely hatching a companion by using Gold Coins was not an option. This was also true of exploration. ** The "Feed" pop-up had a slider instead of having plus and minus buttons. ** Companions had to be hatched and not out on exploration in order to play any of the Mini-Games. References Navigation Category:Index Category:Companions Category:Mechanics